Toki no Senshi
by Dazcha
Summary: A Saiyajin from the future appears at the Tenkaichi Budoukai to warn Gohan and the others about the return of a deadly enemy...
1. Arrival

Today I began a journey that  
  
I wasn't sure I'd survive, and  
  
if I did survive, I wasn't sure  
  
what would become of me.  
  
I hate time travel.  
  
-Diary of Ueda Dazcha  
  
The figure stumbled through the woods, guided only by instinct. He didn't care who was following - he only cared about one thing, his survival. He finally reached his destination: a small house in the middle of a clearing. As he stumbled through the door and collapsed on the hardwood floor, a young woman ran up to him.  
  
"DAZCHA! What happened? Are you okay?" the barrage of questions from the woman to the man, Dazcha, were met with a groan.  
  
"Well, he was attacking some small town," Dazcha replied, "I tried to stop him, but he sensed my ki and attacked me." Dazcha gestured at a large bloodstain on his shirt, the remnants of his battle.  
  
Seeing the blood, the woman ripped Dazcha's shirt off and inspected the large wound. Once she was sure that it wasn't infected, she headed over to a small box on the mantel. Opening the box, she removed a small bean - a senzu bean - and tossed it to Dazcha.  
  
"That's our last one, so you may wanna lie low for a couple of months until we can get some more," the woman suggested, before pausing, tears welling up in her eyes, "Dazcha, we can't go on like this."  
  
"I know, Pan," Dazcha replied, "But there's not much we can do about it, I'm not strong enough to defeat the beast, and with you sick and your mother worse than sick. there just isn't any other option."  
  
"Yes, there is," Pan said, an edge to her voice, "And you know damn well there is."  
  
"If you're talking about using the ChronoLeaper, that's no option. What if I completely destroyed the present?"  
  
"As opposed to Cell destroying it? Dazcha, I'm not one to use blackmail, but you are giving me no choice. I found out that I'm not sick, I'm pregnant, and I'm scared, not for me, but for the future of our child. If you don't travel back in time to save your own unborn child's future, then I don't know what I ever saw in you."  
  
Dazcha sighed, for someone that doesn't use emotional blackmail, Pan was an expert at it, "Fine, I will kill Cell while he's regenerating."  
  
"No, wait until the morning. I don't know how long it will be until I see you, I want to spend just one more night with you."  
  
And so, the couple, Pan and Dazcha begin their plans. The next day, nearby towns saw a bright flash of light and dismissed it as lightning. Had they investigated further, they would have seen a pregnant woman, tears streaming down her face, mourning the loss of the man she cared so much for.  
  
"Take care, Toki no Senshi."  
  
* * *  
  
In a different place, a different time, a similar light was seen. Dazcha had completed his travel and was now in another time.  
  
"Now all I have to do is figure out where and when I am," Dazcha muttered to himself. He knew that the computer built into the ChronoLeaper would fill him in, once it picked up the time lag. The problem was that depending on how far back he actually Leaped, it could take anywhere from five minutes to five hours. It would be much better if Dazcha worked it out for himself.  
  
Wandering through the familiar, yet different, streets, Dazcha noticed a large stadium. There was a long queue outside the ticket gate, and Dazcha's eyes wandered to try and see some sign, something that would tell him what event was being held. No such luck.  
  
"It must be some sort of specialty stadium. too bad, if I knew what was going on, then I could work out where I am."  
  
Without warning, Dazcha's ChronoLeaper, which was concealed as a wristwatch, began to buzz. Finding his way to a semi-dark alleyway, where he could be alone, he activated the device, which displayed a number of 4-D holograms showing his position in time. A mechanical voice soon made its presences felt.  
  
[Leap successful to minus eighteen years. Subject's actual age is seven years old. Today is Saturday. Snapback occurs in approximately 30.7616187 days. Scanning all media forms for local events.]  
  
Dazcha sighed. A month - that's all he had before snapback occurs and he'll be transported back to his own time, whether he likes it or not. Unfortunately, Cell was almost fully regenerated at this time, so the chances are that Dazcha's attempts to destroy him could be useless.  
  
[Scan complete. Mayoral Election in two days. Fat Yodellers' Concert tomorrow. Tenkaichi Budoukai today.]  
  
"Hey, now that's more like it."  
  
[The Tenkaichi Budoukai is by far the greatest martial arts tournament on Earth. Elite martial artists from all over the world, numbering in the thousands, apply to have their strength tested, to see if they qualify for one of the coveted 64 tournament positions. This year, not only is previous champion Mr Hercule Satan entering, but also his daughter, a former Children's Division Champion, is making her debut in the adults' competition. In what could become a showdown of local heroes, The Great Saiyaman has also revealed his plans for entering.]  
  
"The Great Saiyaman. that's Son Gohan. Well, at least I know I'm in the right place." Dazcha joined the queue outside the ticket booth, only to find that the tickets had been sold out. Spying the Application Desk, he smiled to himself, "Well, there's always more than one way to get into these things."  
  
He knew it was a bad idea, and that his entrance had an almost ninety percent chance of causing a major change to his future, but he also knew he had to see Son Gohan. he needed help. He approached the desk.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'd like to enter for the tournament."  
  
The lady behind the desk looked at Dazcha before turning away and speaking in a bored tone, "You? You look like a walking toothpick, and you think you can last against the man-meat that I've seen walk through those gates earlier? Your funeral, kid. Fill out this form and sign this liability waiver and you're on your way."  
  
Dazcha looked down at the form. It seemed normal enough. Name, age, gender, weight. the normal stuff the officials need to know before a martial arts tournament. A few minutes later, the bored woman was looking over the application. She paused when she got to his age, looked at Dazcha, and checked to make sure she didn't misread the application.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr." she paused, glancing at the application form again to get his name, "Ueda, but it is illegal for you to sign these forms yourself if you are under twenty years old."  
  
"I'm 25," Dazcha stated, "Check the form."  
  
"I know it says you're 25, but you don't look it. I'm going to have to see some proof."  
  
Dazcha paused. He usually had no problem with showing people ID - it was in his genetics to age slower than most people - but this was 18 years in the past, 13 years before his ID was issued.  
  
"I left my wallet at home. Can't you just overlook it?"  
  
"Sorry, but no. We had a bunch of kids enter themselves a few years ago and get seriously hurt, so we have to take precautions."  
  
The woman behind Dazcha in the queue was starting to get impatient, although nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to her. Queues were hard enough to put up with, but when you have two children with you, you should try to avoid them. Without a second thought, the woman decided to solve the problem herself.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, is there a problem?" she asked innocently, as if she hadn't been listening to the entire argument.  
  
The bored woman bowed and spoke in a polite tone to the somewhat-famous woman, "I'm sorry for the delay, Ms Briefs, but policy states that I can't admit this person unless he has a parent sign for him, or shows me some ID."  
  
The woman, Bulma Briefs, wasn't listening to the woman's explanation, but was instead sneaking glances at Dazcha's application. She was looking attentively at the woman again before she noticed what had gone on.  
  
"Perhaps I can help," Bulma suggested, "You see, Dazcha is my nephew. He's staying with me for a while, so I guess that makes me his legal guardian. If you don't believe he's 25, then I'll sign for him."  
  
A few minutes later, Dazcha was walking around inside the stadium with Bulma and the two children at her side, who Dazcha could recognize as a young Trunks and Goten. "Thanks for signing me in, Miss. uh." Dazcha began, pretending not to know who Bulma was.  
  
"Briefs, but call me Bulma, and don't worry about it," Bulma said with a wink, "I'll do anything to prevent staying in a line with two young children. Anyway, Dazcha, I'd better get going before all the good seats are taking. I'll be cheering for you."  
  
* * *  
  
Dazcha looked around, most of the fighters who had qualified were busy stretching and warming up for the tournament. Of course, Dazcha had no problem qualifying, although he had a harder time convincing the officials that the machine wasn't broken when it read 786. And of course, all the other Z Senshi, most of whom Dazcha had never met, had also qualified. It was almost time to draw numbers to decide on the tournament brackets.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman," the announcer called, and Gohan, dorky outfit and all, made his way out to draw a number, "Number 7. Next up, Ueda Dazcha."  
  
Dazcha stepped forward, out into the stadium and drew a number. In the stands, Bulma was watching the drawing with a pair of field glasses.  
  
"Hey, that guy I helped sign up is up against Gohan," she told Chi-Chi, "I think he's a Saiya-jin."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, his application said that he was 25, but look at him, he doesn't look much older than Gohan. According to Vegeta, Saiya-jins age slower than humans, so he's either a very convincing liar or a Saiya-jin."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with kids these days, lying about their ages to get drugs and alcohol and enter tournaments. They're a bad influence on my Gohan. Maybe I should take him out of school and start home schooling him again. Goten's already proven to me that the school system is incompetent."  
  
Back in the warm-up area, Gohan couldn't help but stare at Dazcha. There was just something about him as he casually pulled a capsule out of his pocket and clicked the button, throwing it to his feet. A rack of clothes appeared in front of him, and he selected an orange gi, not that much different to the ones worn by Goku and Krillin, from the rack and began changing.  
  
That gi looks just like Otousan's, Gohan thought to himself, Except the kanji on the front and back are different. Master Roshi didn't train him, and that definitely isn't King Kai, Kami or Piccolo. it almost looks like my surname*.  
  
Dazcha was soon dressed in his gi and carefully wrapping a tail around his waist. He has a tail! Gohan almost shouted it out loud, He's a Saiya-jin! But Saiya-jin space pods hit the ground at such speeds. I'm sure I would have felt him arrive. So where did he come from?  
  
"And next we have the Great Saiyaman vs. Ueda Dazcha. This is the debut of both these fighters, although I'm sure that you all know all about the Great Saiyaman." the announcer rambled on. Gohan caught Dazcha's eye.  
  
"Well, I expect a good fight, Gohan."  
  
*The reference to the kanji is to show who trained Dazcha. For example, Krillin was trained by Master Roshi, and as such has the kanji for "turtle" (kame) on his gi. Goku has the turtle on the front and the symbol on the back tends to alternate between King Kai, Kami (God), and one that I can't recognize. For Dazcha to have the kanji for Son on his gi shows that it was a member of the Son family that trained him 


	2. Who is He?

Today I fought the same fight I've fought  
  
for the past ten years, only this time it was  
  
a friend, not an enemy, who beat me up.  
  
-Diary of Ueda Dazcha  
  
"Well, I expect a good fight, Gohan."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not Gohan. I'm the Great Saiyaman." Gohan replied, followed by nervous laughter.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Dazcha muttered, heading out to the ring.  
  
The atmosphere of the tournament was different to anything Dazcha had ever experienced. Sure, he'd done sparing, mock-fighting, fights to near-death and ki-blast struggles, but fighting in tournaments was not something Dazcha had ever done. His nervousness must have been showing, because the announcer ran up to him.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked the mysterious fighter. Dazcha nodded a reply. "Good, coz we wouldn't want you passing out in front of all these people. Try to relax and have some fun in there, and you'll do fine."  
  
Dazcha decided to take the announcer's advice and loosen up a little. He entered the ring, where Gohan was waiting for him, and crouched into a fighting stance. In the warm-up area, Krillin drew the attention of the other fighters, "Hey, check this kid out. His stance is so similar to Gohan's." The others all looked up and began to take interest in the fight. After all, if this guy had the same stance as Gohan, then that meant that they had similar fighting styles. There was a tense moment, both in the warm-up area and in the ring before the announcer yelled out a single word.  
  
"HAJIME!"  
  
As soon as the word was heard, Dazcha lunged forward and started throwing high-speed punches at Gohan. Gohan, being the expert fighter that he is, avoided these, although not too easily. A knee to the stomach broke the attacks and gave Gohan the advantage. Soon both fighters were throwing punches, kicks, and other hand-to-hand techniques at each other before the separated and launched themselves into the sky.  
  
In the warm-up area, more and more attention from the Z Senshi was being paid to the fight. "His fighting style compliments Gohan's perfectly," Krillin muttered, "Where the hell did he learn to fight like that?"  
  
In the air, Gohan had a clear advantage, as he used his speed to its full extent. Dazcha, knowing he couldn't last long in a battle in the air, dropped back down to the ground, to be followed shortly by Gohan. As soon as Gohan landed, he was met by a kick to the head, with enough force to knock that stupid sunglasses/bandanna combo right off him.  
  
"See, I knew you were Gohan," Dazcha said, arrogance in his voice, "You know, the only way to beat me would be to go Super Saiya-jin."  
  
There was something about the arrogance in Dazcha's voice that really got to Gohan. He couldn't really explain it, but there was something about the way Dazcha spoke to him, the cocky way he acted, and a constant nagging feeling that he knew Dazcha that finally took over.  
  
"You want to see a Super Saiya-jin?" Gohan spat, "Fine, but don't blame me when you get your ass kicked."  
  
Dazcha felt Gohan's ki starting to rise. He felt it go up beyond the level that any human could hope to match, but Dazcha didn't care about that, because he wasn't human. He waited until Gohan was just on the verge of transforming, when he started his own power-up routine. He thought about everything that he'd lost in his battles with Cell - his family, his friends, someone very close to him, and soon enough, there were two Super Saiya-jins standing before each other, ready to do battle. By this stage, they were both moving too fast to be seen by anyone, including the other Z Senshi. A hard kick to the stomach by Gohan gave him an opening. Making some distance between himself and Dazcha, he placed his hands by his side.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Dazcha saw the beam coming towards him, but did not move. Instead, he braced himself as if he was going to try to block the beam, "Saigou-na Shi Booru." A sphere of ki surrounded Dazcha and absorbed Gohan's attack. Dazcha felt Gohan's ki surge through his body for a few seconds, before condensing the sphere into a ki beam and fired it back at Gohan. Gohan narrowly missed having his head taken off by the attack.  
  
"Well, I won't make that mistake again," Gohan muttered to himself, "That was huge.. He must have absorbed the attack and fired it back at me."  
  
The battle continued for a few more minutes, each Saiya-jin fighter going all out, as fast and as hard as possible, in an effort to get some advantage, just a small opening, that would allow him to get the victory. Without realising it, both Saiya-jiins had risen to Level Two and nobody had any hope of following what they were doing now. Without warning, they separated, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath to continue the fight.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan? Too fast for you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just getting started," Gohan sneered. He hated to admit it, but Dazcha was good - maybe even too good for him to beat, "I can't beat him in hand-to-hand combat, and any ki blast would just be absorbed. hey, maybe that's it."  
  
Dazcha was just about ready to attack again when he felt it. A small increase in Gohan's ki, slowly growing as he formed another Kamehameha attack, "Here we go again." he muttered to himself as he got in position, "Saigou-na Shi Booru."  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
As soon as the blast hit the ki shield around Dazcha, he knew something was different. The attack was much bigger, and Dazcha was absorbing its ki too fast. Within seconds he realised that Gohan knew the weakness in his attack. What now? he thought, If I drop the shield, his attack will end this, but if I don't drop it, I'll be destroyed from the inside out. Dazcha could already feel his muscles burning, a sure sign that he'd have to drop the attack soon.  
  
Both attacks ended at the same time. Gohan had simply run out of steam, and couldn't hold up his attack any longer. Dazcha still had his attack compressed into a small ball of ki in his hand, waiting to release it. He raised his hand and almost fired at Gohan, which would end the match and make him win, then he realised the importance of this tournament. Gohan had to win it. He fired his blast into the sky, feeling the relief as all Gohan's ki drained from his body.  
  
"You win," Dazcha said as he landed outside the ring, "You deserve it."  
  
The crowd, realising what went on, started booing Dazcha as he headed out of the stadium. He would wait until Gohan won the tournament, like he was supposed to, and would then explain everything.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a few hours before the tournament had ended and Gohan received his prize check. He was heading back to the Fighters Only area to collect his stuff when he became aware of a familiar ki waiting for him.  
  
"Dazcha," Gohan said. His greeting was semi-friendly, but he still didn't trust the mysterious Saiya-jin, "You really shouldn't have let me win like that - I didn't deserve it."  
  
"Didn't you?" Dazcha replied, "You were the first person to ever see a weakness in the Saigou-na Shi Booru. Not a very effective one, but a weakness nonetheless," Dazcha's mood quickly changed as he remembered his mission, "There's something I need to warn you about. Is there someplace we can go?"  
  
"A warning?"  
  
"Actually, perhaps I should warn you all," Dazcha suggested, "Could you introduce me to the other fighters?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
* * *  
  
"My name is Ueda Dazcha," Dazcha began once he had met with the other Z Senshi, "I'm a Saiya-jin from the future. I've come to warn you about."  
  
"If it's about the Jinzonigen, then you're a little late," Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Well, actually, no," Dazcha glared at Vegeta, "I'm here to warn about another threat. One that I've been fighting for ten years. In eight years' time, on this exact day, Cell will regenerate and attack. He will kill all of you except for four - Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks. That's where I come in. Gohan used the Dragonballs to wish for another Saiya-jin warrior - one that would defeat Cell. I became that warrior, and I have been fighting Cell ever since."  
  
Dazcha paused. The next events happened a long time ago, but they were so fresh in his mind. He doubted he'd ever forget them, no matter how long he lived.  
  
"Gohan died not long after when he tried to protect me from being killed. Goten and Trunks were killed a few years after that. Videl hasn't been herself since the death of Gohan. That leaves just me left to save the world. I travelled back in time to kill Cell before he gets strong enough to be a threat, but I think I may have come a little too early. I could need some help."  
  
"Let me get this straight," Vegeta said in the tone he usually reserved for talking to Goku in, you just waltz in here, pretending to be a Saiya-jin and expect us to help you kill your enemy? Forget about it."  
  
Dazcha stared coldly at Vegeta, "You are the first to go at the hands of Cell. Exactly two months from now, you will feel his ki, but you keep quiet about it. You want him to get stronger so you can prove that you are more powerful than any member of the Son family. When you finally realise that he is far more powerful that you thought, it's too late."  
  
"I'd rather die at the hands of an enemy than kill him while he's defenceless. There's no honour in that."  
  
Dazcha knew a hopeless argument when he saw one. He decided to try a different approach, "Well, I actually wanted Son Gohan's help, since he's much stronger than the rest of you."  
  
The silence around the Z Senshi was deafening. Nobody is stupid enough to say that a Son is stronger than Vegeta. Dazcha felt Vegeta's ki rising.  
  
"Don't even bother, Veggie, I could kick your ass so hard people will be wondering if Goku was wished back."  
  
Dazcha felt Vegeta's ki surge again. This is fun, he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I'll be more than happy to help out," Gohan said, changing the subject before either Vegeta or Dazcha did something they'd regret, "How long until we attack?"  
  
"I can only stay in this time period for 30 days," Dazcha explained, "I don't intend to go for Cell until about the 28th or 29th day - that should give me enough time to train."  
  
"You're going to need someplace to stay until then," Bulma said, "You can stay with us until then."  
  
"No," Vegeta said coldly. Bulma ignored him.  
  
"I really shouldn't." Dazcha began.  
  
"Nonsense," Bulma replied, "You said you need training, and the gravity chamber will speed that up."  
  
"No," Vegeta repeated himself, "He's not staying."  
  
"Unlike you, Vegeta, he didn't barge in and demand to live at Capsule Corp.," Bulma answered back, "Also, unlike you, he is invited and welcome there."  
  
Vegeta glared at Dazcha and flew off to Kami-knows-where.  
  
* * *  
  
"And this is your room. It isn't much, but if you need anything, let me know," Bulma entered the small room with Dazcha in tow.  
  
"That's okay, I think I have everything I need," Dazcha replied gratefully as he reached into the multiple pockets in his clothing, pulling out boxes of capsules. He made a face, "You wouldn't let me go on a trip like this unless I took everything I could possibly need," he gestured at the boxes, each one containing six capsules, "Clothing, food, camping gear, Dragon Radar, transportation."  
  
"Okay, I get the point. Anyway, you should probably get some rest. You look like you need it. See you tomorrow," Bulma left Dazcha in the room.  
  
I hope I can do this, Pan. 


	3. All Is Revealed

Okay, I've taken out the diary bits for the fanfiction.net version of this fic, because I can't get the formatting right. This part's a little shorter, but I like it. Yaoi warning for this chapter, though.

*          *          *

It was morning when Dazcha awoke, rolling over and glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand. 10 o'clock. It was unusual for Dazcha to sleep this long – he was usually awake and training well before the sun rose.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, Dazcha made his way downstairs. Bulma greeted him with a plate of what Dazcha assumed was food.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she cheerfully greeted Dazcha, "By the way, Gohan called and wants to train with you after school. If you're interested, he wants you to meet him outside the school at four."

"Yeah, sure," Dazcha muttered, still not entirely awake. He grabbed a fork and stabbed his breakfast, not quite sure if it was alive or dead. He swallowed a mouthful, his face turning pale as he remembered why he never ate with Bulma.

"You'll get used to it," Vegeta muttered, as he stood up and headed to the gravity room.

"Dazcha, something's been bothering me," Bulma started, "You keep talking about changing your future, but when Trunks travelled back in time…"

Dazcha cut her off, "The so-called time machine Trunks used wasn't actually a time machine; it was a machine that allowed him to travel to a dimension that was almost identical to his, only a few years behind. That's why his information wasn't entirely accurate. The Chrono Leaper is a time machine."

Bulma became slightly more interested, "So how does it work?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure that you understand how it works in my time, and you invented the thing," Dazcha said, "But the theory is this. Imagine time as a… let's see… a department store, with an infinite number of floors, each representing one unit in time. But the elevator is out of order, so you can't travel backwards or forwards out of your time."

"Go on."

"What the Chrono Leaper does is sort of attach a bungee cord to your floor so you can jump out the window so you can reach the lower floors – the past. However, much like a bungee cord, it will eventually be pulled to its limit, and you'll be pulled back into your own time. It's called snapback, because it feels like an elastic band snapping and flying back in your face. Do you understand?"

"I think so…" Bulma paused for a moment, "And I invent this, do I?"

"Yeah, you and Gohan. He came up with the theory and you created the device."

"So if you are successful, then it won't be invented?"

"It will have to be, otherwise I would have never travelled back to prevent Cell attacking, which means that the timeline would shift back to how it already is," Dazcha frowned, "It's hard to explain, but small inconsistencies will be caused in the timeline – there will be effect with no cause – so you'll created the Chrono Leaper, regardless of whether Cell is a threat or not."

"I don't think I understand, but I've got to get to work. See you later."

*          *          *

The morning went uneventful for Dazcha as he trained alone in the yard outside Bulma's house, since Vegeta refused to let him into the gravity room. Soon it was time to meet Gohan and Dazcha took off for Orange Star High School.

"Hi Dazcha," Gohan greeted him once he got out of class, "Videl, this is Dazcha, that guy I was telling you about."

"Hi," the young girl next to Gohan greeted Dazcha. Dazcha could hardly believe that this was Videl. Then again, Videl had changed greatly in the last few years…

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Videl," Gohan kissed Videl on the cheek and took off, with Dazcha close behind. They stopped flying once they reached a small clearing in the forest near Gohan's house. They landed and started sparring.

Since Gohan and Dazcha's fighting styles complemented each other's perfectly, they were able to go at it for hours without actually laying a finger on each other. Without saying a word to each other, the two Saiya-jins agreed to a short break before Round Two.

"So, besides the whole Cell thing, what's the future like?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, it's not all that much different from what the world is like now," Dazcha said, sighing as the memories of the present come flooding back to him, "The technology is pretty much identical, people are still the same, Mr Satan still thinks he's Kami's gift to martial arts…"

"What about you? What's your life like?"

"Well, I live with Chi-Chi, your future wife and your daughter. Your daughter is actually my… um…" Dazcha was really nervous telling this to Gohan, "My girlfriend…"

"NANI?!"

"That's why I'm here. It was her idea to try and make a better future for our child," upon hearing that Dazcha had impregnated his daughter, Gohan's ki started to rise. He slowly got it back under control.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Smartass. What I want to know is who my wife is? Do I know her yet?"

"I can't tell you that. It would put my relationship with your daughter in peril," Dazcha explained, "I can tell you, though, that it's someone you know really well. She's a beautiful, smart, and strong woman who loved you very much. It's a shame about what happened to her after you… moved on."

"What happened?"

"She hasn't been outside in years, rarely eats, doesn't sleep. She's mourning, even though it has been a number of years since your departure. It's depressing."

"And what about my daughter? Is she beautiful? Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Dazcha suddenly became distant, staring into nothing as he remembers his own pitiful love life, "She's always been there for me, even when I was in other relationships. She was the first person I went to when Cell killed my Goten-chan…" Dazcha realised what he just said and placed his hands over his mouth.

"GOTEN?! You were in a relationship with my brother?"

Dazcha went six shades of red and nodded, "I'd loved him for years and finally, just after your departure, we revealed our feelings for each other. Then he died trying to save me…" tears welled in Dazcha's eyes.

"Oh, what a touching story," came a voice from behind the two Saiya-jins. Dazcha recognised the voice immediately.

"Cell!" The Saiya-jins turned to face the monster that had completely destroyed the future.

"I think I can go one better than Dazcha's little love story. My story is of a woman who lives with her mother and grandmother in the middle of nowhere, praying every day that her lover will return to her," Cell began pointed to Dazcha, hinting that he was the lover, "In fact, as the days went by with no return from her lover, she decided to travel and meet up with him. Too bad I also had my eyes on the vehicle that she needed to make the journey… you know, Pan's last word was "Dazcha". Now isn't that a Kodak moment?"

"NOOO!" Dazcha flashed gold as he went Super Saiya-jin and charged blindly towards Cell. He didn't care whether he lived or died, but he would avenge the death of Pan. As he reared back his fist to strike Cell, Cell moved and grabbed Dazcha by his face, charging up a powerful ki blast. Dazcha's final thoughts were with Pan as he blacked out…

*          *          *

The first thing that came to Dazcha as he regained consciousness was that he was underwater. He panicked for a moment as he tried to get his head above the surface before he drowned, only to realise that he couldn't move. He then realised that he didn't need to struggle, as he was in a rejuvenation tank. The water slowly drained out and Dazcha removed the breathing apparatus from his face, stretching his aching muscles. The rejuvenation tank was one of the many things that were lost in his time when Cell destroyed Capsule Corporation.

"Ugh," Dazcha muttered, as he realised the memories of his battle came back to him, "I hope Gohan's all right."

Dazcha walked over to a closet in the room. He opened it, staring in disgust at the multiple identical spandex outfits. In his time, the closet usually contained a couple of his gis, plus some normal clothes. Dazcha sighed as he realised that spandex was better than walking through Capsule Corporation naked, especially since the place was probably crawling with female lab assistants, not to mention Bulma.

"I look like a friggin' homo lap dancer…" he grumbled under his breath as he made his way into his room to get changed into something that didn't show the world his little buddy. After he was decent, he hunted out the closest ki to his, which just happened to be Bulma.

"Oh hi, Dazcha," Bulma said as she noticed Dazcha wandering in, "I was just going to check on you."

"What happened?"

"Well, according to Gohan, Cell just disappeared after he almost killed you," Bulma explained, "I thought that Cell was supposed to be dormant in this time."

"He is. That was the Cell from my time," Dazcha explained, "You see, the original plan for killing Cell was that Trunks and Goten were to travel back in time and kill Cell, but after they died, the job was left to me. But since there were two of them, there is a spare Chrono Leaper. From what Cell told me after I… kinda got carried away… he got his hands on the second Chrono Leaper. Judging from the fact that he disappeared, I'd say that it malfunctioned and Snapback occurred early."

"Well, that's good then."

"No, if he has the Chrono Leaper, then he'll be back. Or even worse, he might travel further back in time to make sure that there isn't anything to oppose him. He could wipe out the entire Son family, and then there wouldn't be any Z Senshi."

"How long until you go back?"

"About twenty-eight more days."

"Well, then you should spend twenty-seven of those days training, including two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and then kill the dormant Cell," Bulma suggested, "After training in the Time Chamber, plus the gravity training room here, you should be ready for Cell if he returns."

"I might just do that," Dazcha responded, heading out the door. The night air was cool on his face as he gazed up towards the stars in the clear, cloudless sky. Cell had taken two people who he loved dearly. He must pay.


	4. Beginning of the Battle

Here we go with Chapter Four! Sorry it's late, but my mother has been doing night shifts, and since the computer is in her room, I haven't had access to it during the day. Thanks to my only two (or so it seems) fans: Aatiyki and VegetaGokuLover – good to see my fanfic is loved by someone other than me! =^-^=

On another note, my Japanese teacher saw my drafting this in class and pointed out why it's Son Gohan but Trunks Briefs – as in why Trunks has his surname at the end of his name, even though in Japan, surnames come first. Apparently, since it isn't a Japanese name (ie, it's in katakana – if you don't know Japanese, zone out here), it's correct to put the name in western order. Don't you feel better knowing that?

Disclaimer: I own Dazcha, a bicycle and a Gameboy, nothing else.

*          *          *

It was dark. That was the first thing the Ueda Dazcha, the _Toki no Senshi_, noticed. He wasn't sure how he got there, or where there was for that matter. He desperately tried to search for any ki nearby, any sign of life, and soon enough he found it.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a shape not to far away – a familiar shape, but something that he hadn't seen in years…

"GOTEN-CHAN!" Dazcha ran towards his long-lost lover… _Only a few more feet to go_… But before he could reach the boy who taught our hero how to love, someone intercepted him.

"I've missed you so much, Daz-kun…"

"PAN!"

"I've missed you so…" Pan and Goten shattered, as if made of glass.

"PAAAAAAN!"

*          *          *

Dazcha shot straight up in bed, a concerned-looking eight-year-old boy looking over him.

"Are you all right?" Trunks whispered, "You were yelling out Goten's name, and then you were yelling out Pan."

"A… a dream," the pale apparition of Dazcha stuttered.

"Why would you be dreaming about Goten? And who is Pan?"

Dazcha went red, although in the darkness of the night, Trunks couldn't see it. "Pan is someone that Cell… but it's my fault!"

After a week of training in an attempt to forget about his lost love, Dazcha finally gave up. He burst into a fit of sobbing in the arms of the eight-year-old who would later train him in martial arts. For his part, Trunks was confused. The only other time he'd seen a grown man cry was when he and Goten dyed Vegeta's hair pink while he was sleeping.

"Trunks, go back to sleep. Dazcha's fine," a voice from the hall, the voice of Bulma, instructed.

"But…"

"NOW!" Trunks sighed and went back to his own room. Bulma entered and turned on the light, getting a good look at the pathetic and broken man in front of her. Once she got a good look and realised that he was naked, she turned her back to allow the TnS (aka the _Toki no Senshi_) to hide his nudity. She turned back – it was time she had a talk with the pathetic, broken and now fully clothed man in front of her.

"It isn't your fault," Bulma stated simply. _Talk over, back to sleeping._

"If I didn't travel back in time, I would've been there to protect her."

"Somehow, I don't think that killing yourself would protect her too much. You did the right thing travelling back in time, Dazcha," Bulma sighed, _Something tells me I'm not going to get any sleep_

"But I've lost everyone, there's nothing left…"

"The other day, you said that you travelling back in time would affect your future, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"SO KILLING CELL IN THIS TIME WILL MEAN THAT PAN NEVER DIED IN YOUR TIME, BAKA!" Bulma yelled – hey, you know how angry a _fully rested_ Bulma is… "SO QUIT MOPING AROUND THE HOUSE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS INTO GEAR AND START TRAINING!"

"Hey, you're right! If Cell dies before he kills Pan, then Pan won't be dead!"

"I'm always right, now will you let some of us that have work in the morning sleep, for Kami's sake?"

*          *          *

"Hmm… I wonder if Bulma made this thing safe for heavy-duty use yet…" Dazcha pondered (word of the day – ponder) as he set the controls on the gravity machine. He was able to talk Vegeta into giving him an hour in the gravity room, since saving the world is _slightly_ more important than beating Kakarott. He pressed a few buttons and watched the numbers on the display, "It's been a while since I did gravity training. Maybe I should keep it under 9000…"

"NINE THOUSAND?!"

"Trunks! Don't scare my like that. What brings you in here anyway?"

"I was wonderin' if you wanted someone to train with," he put on a sad, neglected-looking face, "Tousan doesn't let me train in here with him… Can you really go up to 9000?" [A/N: At 9000 times Earth gravity, Dazcha would weigh about 1440000 pounds =^-^=]

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how much stronger you guys get. If you're going to stay in here, I'd better keep it low. How does 500 sound?"

"Five hundred?" Trunks stammered, "I haven't ever gone above four hundred…"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine…" Dazcha pressed a button and watched Trunks fall to the floor, "Or maybe not…"

While he waited for his prepubescent sensei to get accustomed to the pitifully weak gravity, Dazcha decided to get the stuff he couldn't include Trunks in over with. He concentrated his ki in a way that Gohan taught him – a technique passed down from Piccolo to Gohan to Dazcha. Soon he felt a slight twinge, signalling that he was ready. Forcing the ki out, Dazcha was soon standing in front of himself, the split-form technique done perfectly.

"Hey, handsome, how about some speed drills?" Dazcha said as he tossed a sword – a gift that the Trunks in his time had given him before his death – to Dazcha.

"No problem. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be the world's sexiest pincushion!" Dazcha replied, unsheathing the sword. He thrust the sword at his identical counterpart, who dodged easily.

"Hey, get serious, I have a girlfriend to resurrect."

"Okay, but don't blame me when you resemble a hunk of sexy in a rugged way Swiss cheese…"

The sword started moving faster, and soon Trunks couldn't follow the movements. It ended rather suddenly when a scream from Dazcha stopped Dazcha from trying to stab Dazcha. You guessed it – he actually got him.

"Damn that hurts," Dazcha muttered, grabbing his tail and inspecting the cut on it. The other Dazcha winced.

"That's deep."

"You're not kidding. I guess this will cut our training short. See ya later," Dazcha merged with Dazcha.

 Trunks slowly made his way over to Dazcha and noticed that blood was covering his tail and slowly dripping on the floor. "That looks really bad," he said, going pale at the thought of that much pain going through his tail, "It's bleeding a lot."

"I've had worse," Dazcha said as he brought the gravity back down to normal. He grabbed a capsule from his pocket and within seconds, there was a rather large first aid kit on the floor. Dazcha rolled his eyes, "Your mother."

Trunks nodded in understanding as he watched Dazcha encase his tail in bandage. He knew he should see a doctor, or at least do a little more than wrap the appendage in a bandage, but a half-amputated tail is no excuse to quit training when there's revenge on the mind. Unfortunately, he didn't get in any more training, as he felt an all-too familiar ki.

"No," he whispered, "It… it isn't possible…"

"Hey, Dazcha, do you feel that? It's really powerful!"

Dazcha ran from the gravity room. He had to find Vegeta – he knew what would happen if he didn't stop Vegeta from checking out the power. He found Vegeta just as he was about to take off. Transforming into a Super Saiya-jin, Dazcha blocked Vegeta's path.

"Get out of my way, brat!"

"Vegeta, that power is Cell. If you do this alone, you will die. We have been through this before."

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Fine then," Dazcha moved out of Vegeta's way as Vegeta took off. Dazcha placed his hands to one side, "Kame…hame…HA!" The blast hit Vegeta with just enough force to knock him out. Dazcha cragged the limp body back inside._ That should keep him out of trouble for a little while…_

*          *          *

Within half an hour, the entire Z Senshi – or at least the ones that people care about – was located at Capsule Corp, where our hero was trying to explain what was going on.

"For some reason, Cell has regenerated faster than he should have," Dazcha explained, "Within two days, he will be at full strength – if we are going to destroy him, we have to do it now, before he's fully regenerated."

Gohan looked at Dazcha, "It could take us that long to find Cell. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Yes, he's in a cave not far from where the Cell Games were held. Come on."

Dazcha took off with the other Z Senshi not too far behind. Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta awoke and got to his feet. "That damn brat is going to pay for that…" he growled as he hunted out Dazcha's ki, "He's going after Cell… maybe I should wait until after he kills Cell before I kill him…" With that, Vegeta took off and caught up with the others.

*          *          *

It only took an hour or so for the group to arrive at the aforementioned cave.

"Okay, guys, this is it," Dazcha said, "Be careful in here. In theory, Cell should be able to fight, but not fully regenerated and weak, but if any one of you gets absorbed, the chances are we won't be able to kill Cell."

The Z Senshi entered the cave to see the body of "Perfect" Cell lying on the ground. He appeared to be in some sort of meditative trance. His body was pulsing up and down, covered in a thin film of green slime. He opened his eyes and stood up when he sensed the arrival of the Senshi.

"Gohan, so nice to see you again. And look, you brought a friend," Cell smirked as he got up, "Dazcha, the pleasure is all mine."

"Wait a minute. How did you know who…" Dazcha began before a third voice interrupted.

"I thought you'd turn up," the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Beyond Perfect Cell – the Cell from Dazcha's time, "How else did you think Cell would regenerate so fast unless he had my help?"

"What he talking about?" Krillin whispered to Dazcha.

"Cell absorbed Dende not too long after everyone else," came the reply, "He has healing powers now. Okay, here's the plan. You guys all go after the Cell from your time. You shouldn't have a problem defeating him, as long as he doesn't any of you. I'll go after the Cell from my time."

Dazcha shook his head, trying to overcome a wave of dizziness, the result of the extreme loss of blood experienced when he almost cut his tail off earlier. _I hope I can do this…_

"Ready guys?" Dazcha whispered, "I'm going to create a distraction. Be ready to attack as soon as both Cells are distracted." Dazcha placed his hands up to the side of his head and shut his eyes in concentration, "TAIYOKEN!"

Neither Cell was expecting Dazcha to execute Tenshinhan's blinding attack and were soon incapacitated. The Z Senshi rushed forth and started attacking, while Dazcha went after the man who had destroyed his life. The battle was a blur of movement, each fighter giving their all, knowing they only had a few seconds until Cell would be back in action.

Sure enough, as soon as they regained their site, both Cells got the advantage back. Dazcha tried to block out the other battle, instead focusing on his own. _If I can hold Cell off for a few more minutes, maybe his Chrono Leaper will_ _malfunction again, then I can help the others…_

Without warning, Cell disappeared, just like Dazcha hoped for. He turned to help the other Senshi, only to find them staring at Cell in horror.

Attached to Cell's tail was the lifeless, half-absorbed body of Vegeta.

*          *          *

Well, there it is, Part Four. I'll try to get Part Five our slightly faster, but with only two weeks until my HSC exams, I don't have much free time.


	5. Toki no Hanazono

Me: *Sigh* HSC wa muzukashikatta desu yo.

Goten: KAASAN! Dazcha's stopped studying!

Me: Do I look like Gohan, you tailless freak?

Goten: *brief pause* KAASAN! Dazcha's smoking!

Chichi: *Enters with Frying Pan of Doom™*

Me: But I wasn't… *Gets KO'ed by the Frying Pan of Doom™*

And here we go with Episode 5! I just finished my HSC, so I have enough free time to finally write. To be honest though, I'm not sure how much longer this will go on, particularly since the last chapter got no reviews (which means I may have lost my only two fans). So I've decided to cut to the chase and finish this up in the next couple of chapters, instead of dragging it out to an even ten like I planned. Anyway, enough chatter – let's get on with it.

PS – I've never seen a Chou Kamehameha in DBZ, but Goku can do it in all the SNES and PSX DBZ games, so I assume it's a real attack.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned DBZ, GT would have never seen light of day, and I'd be too busy writing a proper ending to DBZ to write a fanfic.

*          *          *

"Gohan, get the others out of here, fast!" Dazcha yelled, "He's too powerful for you now!"

"No way," Gohan replied, "There's no way you'd be able to do this on your own. Besides, I've defeated him once…"

"If I may interrupt," came the cocky voice of Cell, "I think you two should stop arguing and possibly try to do something to help Krillin." With that, Cell shot a single ki beam straight for Krillin's heart. A few seconds later, #18 was kneeling on the floor, her dead husband's head in her arms, sobbing openly at his death.

"Gohan, I can't do anything powerful enough to defeat him with you guys this close to the battle! Get out of here now!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Cell replied, blasting the cave walls, causing the cave to explode.

Once again in the open, Dazcha got into a fighting stance, making sure his tail was wrapped around his body so that Cell couldn't grab it. Ina flash of golden light, he was now a Super Saiya-jin. He flew at the evil creation of Dr Gero and began with a barrage of fierce kicks and punches. The fight seemed to be even, with neither fighter getting an advantage. They broke away, staring each other down. The spectators and fighters alike were silent, feeling the intensity of the battle. Cell was the first to break the silence. 

"Impressive. But is it enough? KAMEHAMEHA!" Cell fired Goku's attack at Dazcha.

_It's too powerful to block, and I don't have time to dodge it! I don't have a choice…_ Dazcha got into a stance that Gohan immediately recognised from his previous battle with the _Toki no Senshi_.

"DAZCHA! NO! THE ATTACK WILL BE TOO POWERFUL TO ABSORB!"

"Saigou… na… shi… booru!" A large ball of ki, an impenetrable shield, formed around Dazcha, with just seconds to spare. The attack hit the shield head on, and Dazcha started to rapidly absorb the ki from Cell's attack.

"Does he stand a chance?" Gohan's younger brother, Goten, asked in an unusually serious moment.

"Not that I can see. The Saigou-na Shi Booru isn't a normal ki shield. Dazcha is absorbing the Kamehameha. Just like at the Tenkaichi Budoukai… soon every muscle in his body will begin to burn with the sudden surge of ki, and if he doesn't stop, it will kill him."

Sure enough, Dazcha was feeling the intense pain of Cell's ki in his body. He tried desperately to hold the shield, but a wave of nausea soon gripped him and he fell to his knees. "This is a perfect time to display symptoms of blood loss," he muttered to himself as he struggled against his body's attempts to shut down from both the ki intake and the lack of blood. He glanced down at the heavily bandaged base of his tail, finding the irony of death from a self-inflicted injury somewhat amusing. _All the times I've fought and cheated death, and it's my own stupidity that will be my downfall._

"Dazcha, drop it! You've got to release the ki now!" Gohan yelled. He recalled as a child his father telling him about what a Kaioken, which like the Saigou-na Shi Booru is a rapid influx of ki, felt like. Goku had described the burning sensation, the feeling of knowing that if you kept it up your body would shatter so graphically to the young boy that Gohan could feel Dazcha's pain.

"I've got… to get rid of some… ki…" Dazcha struggled to stay alive. He increased the area his shield encompassed, hoping that he could find a size that would burn ki faster than he could absorb it. However, it was too late, all in the space of one second, the shield started to waver, Dazcha's ChronoLeaper shattered, the shield disappeared, and the now lifeless body of Dazcha fell to the ground.

*          *          *

Dazcha awoke in a very different place to the barren battlefield he was last in. He was lying on soft green grass under the shade of a tree. In the distance, a waterfall roared as it deposited crystal clear water into the river below.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," a female voice from behind Dazcha said. Dazcha recognised it immediately.

"PAN-CHAN!" The two lovers embraced, "Where am I?"

"This place is called _Toki no Hanazono_, the Garden of Time," Pan explained, "You created it by breaking the rules."

"What rules?"

"You died in a time that you didn't belong in, and thus, you were transported here for one hour. After that, you will return to the place, and time, you died in."

"But it won't make a difference," Dazcha muttered, "I let down Gohan and the others, just like I let you down."

"Let me down? How did you let me down?"

"I should have been there to protect you. I shouldn't have left you alone and defenceless."

"Dazcha, you did what you had to do…"

"But it's all my fault!"

Pan put an arm around her time-travelling lover. "No, it isn't your fault. You were meant to travel back and kill Cell, for the safety of our child. The child sleeps inside me, waiting to be born on Earth when you succeed, but until you stop blaming yourself for the past, you'll never be able to control the future."

Dazcha felt a sudden pang, a sign that Snapback wasn't too far from occurring.

"The time has come for you to return to the past. Dazcha, remember that you are not fighting this one alone. I will be with you always, my love."

*          *          *

"Come on, Dazcha, wake up," Gohan pleaded as he kept up with the CPR, hoping that miracles do happen.

"Tick-tock," Cell taunted, "Only thirty seconds of your timeout left. Consider yourself lucky that I enjoy a challenge."

#18 held back laughter. Having once been a part of Cell, she knew his personality flaws were similar to Vegeta's – he wanted nothing but a challenge. She was able to convince him to give the Z Senshi thirty minutes to try and revive Dazcha, claiming that after coming back from the dead, he'd be stronger than ever and his greatest challenge yet.

A groan escaped Dazcha's lips as he slowly came back to consciousness.

"Time up!" Cell called. "Where's this great challenge I was offered?"

"Right here," growled Dazcha as he slowly got to his feet, "Cell, in my timeline, and in this one, you have found enjoyment in killing innocent people. I won't let your evil deeds continue any longer! I have seen the future, and you aren't in it!"

"Bold words for someone who was brought back to life by having Gohan kiss him."

"Gohan, I never knew you cared!" Dazcha called, batting his eyes at the now red and uncomfortable Saiya-jin, "Let's get it on!"

"What do you think? Can he do it?" Trunks whispered to Goten.

"Niichan said the Dazcha absorbed Cell's ki when he made that shield. That means that he's stronger than ever," Goten muttered, sounding hopeful.

"Chou… Kame… hame… HA!" Dazcha fired Goku's extra-powerful Kamehameha blast at Cell, helped along by Cell's own ki absorbed in the earlier fight.

"Kamehameha!" Cell fired his own version of the blast back at Dazcha, but it was no good. Dazcha's ki was too strong. Cell was hit by the full force of the blast. Working his regenerative powers to heal his damaged body, he slowly got up. "No, I can't lose… I WON'T lose!" An idea soon formed in Cell's head, "Of course! I hope you enjoy the last few seconds of your life, Dazcha!" Cell flew off.

"Huh? Where's he going?" Gohan muttered.

Dazcha shrugged a reply, lancing down at his tattered shirt, "Damn it, this was my favourite shirt, too…" His eyes fell on the scar on his chest.

*          *          FLASHBACK             *          *

A small boy by the name of Ueda Dazcha sped through the streets of Satan City on his bike, the sun slowly setting behind him. He knew he was going to be late home if he didn't find a shortcut, and like most seven-year-olds, punishment wasn't something that Dazcha enjoyed.

By some miracle, Dazcha came across the alleyway that he often used as a shortcut on the way home from school. In the daytime, Dazcha normally had no problem using the alley, but in the darkness of night, he was sensible enough to avoid the dark alley and the unknown dangers therein.

Today was no normal day, though. He _had_ to get home fast. Turning into the alleyway, Dazcha was almost home free, until he saw a bright flash of light…

When he awoke, a boy who looked to be a teenager was kneeling over him, applying a torn and shredded shirt to Dazcha's chest as a makeshift bandage. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You crashed your bike. You should be more careful," the boy replied. Dazcha knew that the deep and painful gash on his chest couldn't possibly be caused by such a crash, but he could tell that the boy wanted him to forget anything he may have seen. Dazcha stared at the bare chest of the boy in front of him. He had a scar on his chest, roughly in the same place as Dazcha's latest injury.

Without warning, the boy started walking away, "Stay alive, Dazcha, I'm counting on you…"

*          *          END FLASHBACK    *          *

_The scar… that boy was me…which means my "crash" was… Cell… _Dazcha glanced at the horizon, although he already knew that he'd see a red sun slowly making its solitary once-a-day journey that people call a sunset. _Dear God!_

"Gohan, I want you and the others to stay here. It's personal now, and I don't want you to get in the way." Dazcha flew off, heading towards sunset, guided only by his memory and the thought of an innocent seven-year-old boy, his future stolen, just like the future of the Earth.

There was no time to spare, transforming once again into a Super Saiya-jin, Dazcha flew as fast as he possibly can.

*          *          *

Ah, it's starting to get interesting again. I think it's pathetic for a fanfic author to say "I won't update until I get X reviews", but feel free to review this, or e-mail me at dazcha@mr-potatohead.com if you feel better emailing me.


	6. Cell Invincible?

Chapter Six! I am going at a ripping pace here. Then again, with my computer connection gone AWOL, I have a lot of free time. BTW, I know the Super Oozaru thing I do in this chapter isn't consistent with what happened in DBGT, but heck, this is _my_ fanfic, and I'll write it how _I_ want, gosh darn it!

DISCLAIMER: Not only do I not own DBZ, I also don't own an elephant.

*          *          *

The sun was setting fast, and Ueda Dazcha, a young boy of seven years old, was pedalling as fast as he could to get home. To speed up his journey, he had decided on taking a shortcut through a dark, danger-prone alleyway, unaware that within the alley, a dangerous threat to his life laid in wait.

Not too far away, Ueda Dazcha, the twenty-five year old warrior from a different time was racing against the clock to avoid what he knew was going to happen to his younger counterpart. He entered the alleyway just in time to see the young boy pedal towards the exact spot where, eighteen years before, he had "crashed" his bike. He saw Cell attack the boy and leapt forward… too late to stop the inevitable injury, but in enough time to prevent death. Dazcha attacked full force, and before long, Cell had disappeared into the shadows. Dazcha knew he was going to regenerate then return to finish what he begun, but Dazcha would not let that happen.

Dazcha looked down at the young boy in front of him – the young boy that _is_ him. He was breaking the first rule of time travel by establishing contact with himself, but he didn't care, because it all made sense to him now. Why it all happened, why he became the _Toki no Senshi_, why he was the only one who could stop Cell…

_Dazcha, remember that you are not fighting this one alone._ The voice of Son Pan still rang in Mirai no Dazcha's ears as he watched Chibi Dazcha awaken. Pan was right, he wouldn't fight this one alone. There was one warrior on earth that would fight with him  -and that would make all the difference.

"W… what happened?" the young boy asked the older man.

It was on the tip of Dazcha's tongue to give some fake story about a bicycle crash, to doom the earth again, but instead he decided to change the past and hope for the best. "You were attacked by someone," Dazcha told his younger self, "Someone named Cell. I have been fighting him for a long time now. Will you help me, kid?"

Chibi Dazcha nodded, although not quite sure how he could help Mirai no Dazcha. He was fascinated with this older boy who saved him. He looked so familiar, so much like the boy who looked back in the mirror at Chibi Dazcha. But the eyes… the eyes told a long story to the young boy. A story about battles and lost loved ones – they were the eyes of a reluctant warrior.

They were the eyes that had seen the snarling jaws of death and escaped.

"You have a scar," he mumbled, "Right there, in the same place as my… You got hurt by him too?"

Dazcha nodded at his present self. "When I was seven years old."

"He's a bully," the younger Dazcha spat, "Picking on children and hurting them. How do we stop him?"

"We hope for the best, and give it our all. Hold your hands out."

The younger Dazcha nodded and held his hands out, palms facing his future counterpart. Dazcha placed his much larger hands onto the child's hands, palms joined.

"Relax your mind, don't let any thoughts go through it," Dazcha told his younger self. Both boy and man closed their eyes and cleared their minds. They felt a tugging, as if something was drawing them closer together. Chibi Dazcha started panicking.

"Just relax," Dazcha told him, "It feels funny, but I won't let any harm come to you, because then I'd be harming myself. I am you, Ueda Dazcha, and you are me."

"I understand now," the younger boy mumbled, "Your battle, you came to the past to get help in defeating the monster, and now you have found it." For the record, the seven-year-old had no idea what he was doing, or where the voice that spoke those words had come from, but he felt comfortable, relaxed… he placed all his trust in the older boy that he now knew was him.

"_TOKI NO FUUSHON!_" both younger and older Dazchas yelled simultaneously. Cell chose that moment to return and was met with a blinding flash of light, then an explosion as the "Time Fusion" technique caused the pavement below them to explode. When the smoke cleared, he was not looking at a twenty-five year old Saiya-jin protecting a seven-year-old human…

He was looking at a teenaged Saiya-jin who had a mixture of Mirai no Dazcha's Saiya-jin qualities and Chibi Dazcha's human qualities. His black hair was short, like the Chibi, but had two long, blond bangs, like the Mirai.

"Are you ready, Cell, to finally know what it's like to be helpless, at the mercy of someone exponentially stronger than yourself?" Dazcha said, eying his opponent, "Are you ready to have the pain you have inflicted on innocent humans returned to you a hundredfold?"

Cell, for his part, kept calm. He'd fought opponents who talked big before, and they had all fallen. Cell started laughing. "You think that you, a mere child, can defeat me, Cell? Well, let me tell you the story of another mere child who thought he could beat me. His name was Gohan. Perhaps Dazcha could tell you the end to the story."

"Gohan may be dead in my time, but through your own death, he shall remain alive," Dazcha replied as he rushed towards the lizard-like android.

*          *          *

At the remains of the battleground where Dazcha had first fought Cell, the Z Senshi, minus Krillin (who was dead) and Vegeta (who had been absorbed), looked up.

"Did you feel that?" Goten asked his older brother, "It felt like Dazcha, but different. And it's so powerful…"

Gohan nodded. The ki they were all feeling was through the roof. It was almost at the level that Gohan got to in the Cell Games when he went Level Two, but there were different.

"He hasn't gone Super Saiya-jin yet," Gohan muttered, "That's what I'm not feeling."

"How can you tell?" #18 asked, "It just feels like a really big power level to me."

"Exactly. A Super Saiya-jin has a big power level, but you can feel something else in ki. You can feel the struggle between the ruthless Saiya-jin instincts and your own personality, you can feel intensity of every fibre in the Saiya-jin's body, but I'm not feeling anything but the power. I'm going to check it out. 18, take Goten and Trunks home for me, will you? I think this battle's getting a little out of hand for them." _And for me._

*          *          *

Back at the battle, Cell and Dazcha were matching each other move for move. Neither fighter could get an advantage over the other. They broke away and stared at each other.

"Well, Dazcha, I must say, I'm impressed," Cell admitted, "But unfortunately, the battle's only just begun. You see, since I'm already perfect, there's a time delay in my absorption. Right now, the full extent of Vegeta's power is being transferred to me. I am now approximately a thousand times stronger than I was just a few minutes ago."

"Well, I have a confession to make myself," Dazcha said, giving a Saiya-jin smirk that would rival Vegeta's, "Because I haven't even begun. You seem to forget that I have this little habit of going Super Saiya-jin."

Dazcha clenched his fists and started yelling as his entire body glowed. His hair flashed between its natural black and a gold colour. In a matter of seconds, Cell was looking at the most powerful Super Saiya-jin he'd ever seen.

"And now, I will avenge the deaths of Pan and Goten," Dazcha yelled, "This ends now, Cell! Kame… Hame… HA!"

The blast that was fired from Dazcha's hands was huge and moved fast, heading straight for Cell.

"FINAL FLASH!" Cell fired a powerful beam straight back at Dazcha, trying to neutralize Dazcha's beam.

"I won't let you defeat me!" Dazcha yelled as he increased his power level. A surge of ki went right through his Kamehameha. Cell couldn't possibly block something so powerful. It was over.

Without warning, Dazcha started to separate back into two entities. As soon as the split was complete, Chibi Dazcha fainted. Mirai picked him up and started carrying him home.

*          *          *

"Dazcha!" Gohan yelled when he saw the Saiya-jin walking towards him, "What happened? Is it over? Who's the kid? Is he all right?" The questions just kept coming.

"The kid is me from this time. He's fine, just a little overwhelmed," Dazcha replied, "He and I Time Fused and handed Cell's ass to him."

"Time Fused?"

Dazcha nodded, "It's a fusion technique that is done with yourself. It works on the theory that only one instance of each individual can exist at any one time. This means that when you time travel, normally your consciousness would be transferred to your existence in the past. For example, I would become a seven-year-old boy. The Chrono-Leaper gets around this, but because it breaks one of the fundamental rules of time travel, excessive contact with your past self is dangerous."

"So you allowed enough contact that the two of you became one," Gohan completed the explanation.

"That's pretty much it," Dazcha looked down at the young boy in his arms, "I should probably get him home before Okaasan freaks out."

Suddenly both Gohan and Dazcha turned their heads in the direction that a pretty powerful ki was forming in.

"Dazcha, is that what I think it is?"

"No… it can't be… I-I put all I had into that blast…" Dazcha stammered.

"Dazcha, we've got to stop him!"

"There's no point… there is no way to stop him. He's too powerful," Dazcha muttered, "Nothing is supposed to equal the power of a Time Fusion."

"Well we can't just give up. Not only is my world at stake, but yours too! Unless we end this right now, you'll go back into your time and it will be just as bad, if not worse, than it was before."

Dazcha thought for a moment… _There has to be something I haven't tried yet…_His eyes fell on the moon, slowly rising in the night sky. _That's it!_

"Gohan," Dazcha's tone was serious, "I'm about to try something extremely risky. I'm not sure if it will work – I don't think anyone's ever tried it before – but I want you to kill me if things get out of hand. I don't think I'll be able to control myself once it happens."

"Once what happens?"

"You'll see." Dazcha's power level started rising, and the familiar gold aura surrounded his body. In a matter of seconds, he had made the transformation to Super Saiya-jin. He held one hand out and started concentrating, forming a small ball of ki that rapidly grew.

"That's the Jinzou Man Tsuki!" Gohan exclaimed, recognising the ki technique that simulates the light from the full moon.

"Yes," Dazcha confirmed, "I'm going to see if I can sustain a Super Saiya-jin level as an Oozaru. If I can, then I should have no problem defeating Cell, if I can't, the power might kill me…"

"Well, either way, you'd better hurry up, Cell's on the move!"

"Here goes nothing…" Dazcha launched the sphere of ki into the air and fixed his eyes on it. His tail started glowing a bright red as his body started getting larger and hairier, soon becoming a giant ape, or Oozaru. But then, the transformation stopped, and Dazcha became Saiya-jin again, his tail fell to the ground, fully decapitated.

"Well, I guess I showed up just in time," came the cocky voice of Cell.


	7. A Fitting End

Wow, I can't believe I ended Chapter Six like that… I originally wanted Cell to be totally destroyed by a Super Oozaru Dazcha, but then I got to thinking that if it were that simple, why didn't Dazcha go Super Oozaru in his own time to make short work of Cell. Hopefully I'll write my way out of the hole I wrote myself into – I kinda just make this up as I go along.

Sorry in advance for the lame-assed action scenes – I don't describe fights too well.

DISCLAIMER: It was my eighteenth birthday the other week and Toriyama gave me the rights to DBZ as a birthday present! =^-^= Just kidding.

*          *          *

"No… It's all over…" Dazcha muttered, not wanting to believe it but knowing it was true, "There's nothing left…"

"Dazcha, snap out of it!" Gohan yelled, noticing that Chibi Dazcha was slowly getting back to his feet, "We have to work something out. How much contact do you have to make with the Dazcha from this time for another Time Fusion?"

"I should imagine it would be about five minutes, but I'm not sure what good…"

"Don't worry about that. You two get to work fusing."

Gohan was about to charge at Cell when something happened. A ki beam lanced through the approaching darkness and hit Cell. It wasn't strong enough to do serious damage, but Cell wasn't expecting it and was hit with the full force of the blast. He turned to face his attacker, lurking in the shadows.

"Being absorbed is not pleasant," a female voice yelled, exposing herself to be #18, "I know that first-hand, and I won't let you absorb any more innocent people!"

"Correction, _we _won't let you absorb any more innocent people," came the cocky voice of her brother, #17.

"Man am I glad to see you two," Gohan greeted the two androids.

"Gohan, protect Dazcha. If anything happens to him, we're sunk," 18 commanded, launching herself at Cell. 17 did likewise.

"How long to go," Gohan asked Dazcha, who was at this moment in the stance required to merge with his past self.

"I don't know… how long do you think I have?"

"I doubt those two can last against Cell for too long…"

Dazcha felt it! His mind and Chibi-Dazcha's had merged. It was time.

"TOKI NO FUUSHON!"

*          *          *

"What now?" Dazcha, the Time Fused version, asked Gohan. Cell was still preoccupied by the androids, which meant that he hadn't noticed the Fusion yet.

"Are you familiar with the Fusion Pose?" Gohan asked.

[A/N: Before you all flame me about calling the Fusion Dance the Fusion Pose, but in the movie "Fusion Revival", Goku refers to the technique as the "Fuushon Poosu", or Fusion Pose. Until I see some conclusive evidence that it is called the Fusion Dance in the dub (the Fusion Saga hasn't been shown here yet), I will call it the Pose.]

Dazcha nodded, "Goten-chan taught me the Pose when Trunks was absorbed."

"Then let's show Cell what we're made of!"

The two Saiya-jins got into position. They both went Super Saiya-jin, knowing that it is hard to make the transformation in Fused form. The took three side-steps towards each other and joined fingers, "FUUSHON… HA!" In a flash of light, there was one warrior where two had previously been standing.

Gocha wasted no time in attacking Cell. He had thirty minutes of existence, and was determined not to waste a single minute. 17 and 18, quickly losing the battle against their android opponent, decided to let Gocha do what Saiya-jins do best. The battle probably only lasted fifteen minutes when Cell realised that he was being completely outclassed. He started using his full potential, only to find out that it was too little, too late. Gocha knew he had this battle won. He cupped his hands to his side.

"Chou-KAMEHAMEHA!" The ki blast was far too big for Cell to black, and far too fast for him to avoid. As the two warriors and the seven-year-old boy defused simultaneously, Cell's body was completely destroyed. Not one cell survived – there would be no resurrection. After ten years, the battle was finally won…

*          *          *

A bright flash of light deposited Dazcha in a forest, just a few miles away from the house he shared with his girlfriend, Pan, and her family. The question is, what would he find in this forest? How badly had he changed time?

"Dazcha-kun!" the all-too familiar voice of Pan rang through the forest as she embraced her boyfriend, "I've been looking all over for you. Tousan and Uncle Goten need your help fixing that leak in the roof."

Goten… and Gohan… I did it. I saved the world… 

*          *          *

A few months later… 

Dazcha stood alone, looking out towards the waves. Because of the early destruction of Cell, everyone had been saved, although nobody knew of his journey. Why would they? The battle with Cell that forced him to retreat through time never happened… so his journey never happened either… but is _must_ have, otherwise Cell would be around still, and his friends…

He had told his friend of the battles, but he doubted they believed any of it. They didn't seem to take his retirement from martial arts seriously – after all, how can you see too many battles, if you haven't seen any?

The ki of Goten broke his concentration. He looked at his best friend, who looked absolutely ridiculous in a black suit.

"Yo, Dazcha" Goten called, "Wedding due to start in an hour!"

Indeed, Dazcha looked at his best man and smiled, "Sure, I'll be with you in a minute." Following tradition, Dazcha hadn't seen Pan all day, but he was sure she'd be beautiful as always. He looked at his wrist. The Chrono-Leaper was still there – the most dangerous man-made device ever. Unstrapping the time machine, he crushed the mechanism and tossed it into the ocean, sprinting to catch up with Goten.

The world was safe, at last.


End file.
